Lágrimas de gorila
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Kondo Isao nunca creyó que al final del San Valentín él estaría deprimido, solo, derrotado y con una espada atravesándole el corazón pero esa era su realidad.


**Notas de autor: **Eh. Yo quería escribir del Shinsengumi apapachando a Kondo durante el catorce de febrero pero como tengo una maldición encima no pude escribirlo y luego vi unos arts en twitter y dije: aquí mi señal. Qué decir, los amo inmensamente.  
**Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece a Sorachi, yo solo soy una aspirante a gorila. Amante del Shinsengumi y con ellos nunca es suficiente pero honor les hago _*da dum tssss*_

* * *

**Lágrimas de gorila**

* * *

Kondo Isao nunca creyó que al final del San Valentín él estaría deprimido, solo, derrotado y con una espada atravesándole el corazón pero esa era su realidad.

Por más triste que sonara, aquel enorme espíritu guiado por el tótem del gorila estaba herido de muerte pese a ver despertado repleto de amor y lleno de esperanzas nuevas porque ese día era para los enamorados y además, como el resto de los días, tenía veinticuatro horas para intentarlo. Tenía veinticuatro horas. Tenía mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos y tenía ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos para aprovechar todas las oportunidades que el destino de los enamorados le daba, o que él mismo fabricaba, para perforar el corazón de Otae. Fácil y sin tiempo para desperdiciar.

El comandante del Shinsengumi era un hombre ocupado y obvio para sus subordinados no fue ninguna sorpresa que ese día desapareciera de sus instalaciones.

Kondo lo había tenido todo planeado desde que inició el mes. Así que tomó la primera de las veinticuatro horas, sin desperdiciar un solo segundo y sorprendió durante el alba, acompañó a Otae desde su trabajo hasta su casa, siempre sigiloso como un ninja pero demostrando que estaba ahí para ella en cada momento, en cada paso, en cada respiro (siguiéndola y cuidándola). Y ya, cuando amanecía y el sol pintaba el horizonte, ella llegó a su casa y él veló su sueño de bella durmiente desde la copa del árbol que estaba plantado frente a su habitación (considerando la posibilidad de esconderse dentro de esa casa porque esa noche hizo frío y su trasero estaba helado) y todo fue por la causa del día de los enamorados:

El día en que las mujeres les regalaban chocolates a los hombres.

El día en que el gorila rompería la dieta por amor.

El día en que el gorila se volvía un chango que se colgaba de las ramas de los árboles para esperar verla preparar esos chocolates.

¡Claro! Eso fue en el bobo corazón de un enamorado que lo vio todo perfecto en las primeras oportunidades que tuvo (las primeras seis horas del día). Sin embargo Kondo no era tan tonto y sabía que la cocina de Otae era la peor del mundo. Su comida significaba ¡PELIGRO! Su cocina era un arma mortal. Veneno puro. Radiación. Suicido amorfo y espectral servido en una charola. Maloliente y sombrío como un Madao en fondo de la desesperación pero pese a todo lo malo, era catorce de febrero y por ende, era un día romántico.

_Y con tal de conservar la dulce sonrisa en el rostro de Otae._

Kondo la vería cocinar, servir y luego aparecería de la nada, casual y galante, para comerse toda esa toxicidad.

Porque el amor era extraño y tenía mal sabor pero como valiente samurái, cuya guía espiritual era un gorila, y por todos esos dominantes sentimientos que sometían a los actos más masoquistas de mundo a su corazoncito, Kondo daría esa aguerrida prueba de amor sin rechistar, sin temor a morir y con la mejor de sus versiones.

Era simple y sin muchas complicaciones.

_Según._

Porque nada de lo que ideó le salió cómo esperó ya que fue descubierto por Otae y antes de poder verla cocinar y escucharla tararear alegremente mientras juntaba los ingredientes para hacer chocolate fue botado por ella (que con la fuerza supresa de un saiyajin viendo a la luna llena, fue lanzando lejos de su casa y privacidad).

Pero Kondo no se rendía; él era un samurái guiado por su bestia espiritual y era el comandante del Shinsengumi.

Y solo habían pasado siete horas del San Valentín, le restaba mucho de día _aún. _Y mientras su corazón latiera como un loco desenfrenado por esa hermosa dama, el gorila no bajaría los brazos. Él era Kondo Isao. El comandante del Shinsengumi. El gorila enamorado y fiel seguidor (acosador). Incansable. Enamorado empedernido. Valiente samurái.

Así que cuando Otae dejó su casa, con sus platillos bien empaquetados, Kondo la siguió, escondiéndose en los botes de basura o detrás de las máquinas expendedoras que había en la calle. Su corazón latió fuerte cuando ella vio de reojo hacia donde estaba él, tenía mala cara pero no le importó. Trató de no respirar para no ser descubierto por ella, quien por fortuna no lo vio (no todavía), por lo que su secreta compañía fue más larga durante el día de los enamorados.

No obstante, a cupido le gustaban las figuras geométricas y a eso de casi doce horas del día Kondo vio que Yagyuu Kyuubei aparecía. Logró que Otae ampliara su sonrisa y lo agradeció en secreto, pero después de un saludo entre mejores amigas se sintió amenazado, como si un chita acechara la manada. Con eso, Kondo no aguantó más y terminó frente a ellas, sorprendiéndolas con su aparición (que no iba a permitir que Kyuubei fuera la primera, y la última, en probar los chocolates que Otae había preparado).

_―__¡Feliz día, Otae-san! ―saludó casual. Alzando la mano y sonriendo bien campante. Feliz. Feliz de la vida. Feliz por el día. Feliz por el amor. Feliz de que los gorilas tuvieran un gran hábitat. _

_―__Kondo-san ―le llamó. Sonreía angelicalmente y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Recordaba haberse atragantado con esa hermosa imagen, tan serena como el cielo después de la lluvia._

_Kondo supo que si moría, moriría feliz. Lleno de amor. Hasta el tope de esos corazones decorativos de las tiendas y lo mejor, el gorila moriría antes de hacerse el valiente para comer esos chocolates. Y mientras Otae sonreía, él se apoyó mentalmente: «vamos, dilo. Dilo para mí, Otae-san». _

_Cuando la vio abrir la boca, tuvo que parar todas las obscenidades que cruzaban por su mente para escucharla bien._

_―__Estoy feliz de poder decirte algo ―afinó su oído y se acercó a ella para escucharla mejor―: ¡No me sigas, gorila acosador! ―gritó mientras lanzaba un fuerte puñetazo a su cien, para hacerlo desaparecer…_

_Y bueno, esa era su chica. La de la fuerza brutal de un gorila (la Broly de Edo)._

Tras perder la consciencia por varias horas, se sintió atemorizado y mejor fue al lugar de su trabajo con la expectativa de que al ser anfitriona y él un invitado, tendría la oportunidad de escucharlo de sus labios (y por qué no, soñaba por ese pedazo tóxico hecho con todo su cariño porque él era una persona que lo valoraría mejor que nadie).

Pero Kondo erró.

_El amor erraba y te lastimaba pero aún así la esperanza no moría del todo. _

Pasó seis horas en su trabajo. Seis horas sentado en la mesa con ella y viendo cómo los clientes caían desmayados por probar esos chocolates. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, caprichoso por un juguete nuevo pero el gorila no bajaba los brazos, no todavía porque aún le quedaban horas al día.

Y lo intentó. Lo intentó mil veces más (sin perder un segundo más).

_Solo era un feliz día un trocito de chocolate._

Así que compró alcohol. Conversó con ella. Gastó todo su sueldo. Se acercó. Se lo insinuó. Le deseó feliz día mil veces. Habló de chocolates. De la tradición. Del Shinsengumi. De los gorilas. Se inventó un cuento. Platicó de la luna. Relató mil cosas románticas sobre mujeres que lo ponían al cien. De cosas sucias. De desnudos. De cosas hermosas y nada le sirvió parecía que Otae lo castigaba y Kondo no se calló eso: ¡Él quería más castigo! Porque su corazón era masoquista. El látigo del desprecio que Otae azotaba en su trasero, le daba la esperanza suficiente para seguir aprovechando los últimos minutos del día.

Y fue hasta ese momento, cuando lo echaron por revoltoso, que la espada atravesó su corazón. No se había sentido tan _solo_ hasta que alguien le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para compadecerlo, porque fue testigo de su lucha infructífera. Y todo se volvió peor cuando vio a muchas parejas acarameladas circular por la calle.

Entonces, ahí Kondo Isao se sintió derrotado, triste y desolado.

_Solo y sin ningún chocolate._

_Solo y sin dinero._

_Solo y con la esperanza fragmentada._

_Solo y sin ningún buen deseo para el San Valentín que llegaba a su fin._

El comandante del Shinsengumi no cuestionaba su amor, ese seguía latente como el primer día (o el primer segundo del día de los enamorados), Kondo tampoco cuestionaba su lucha por el corazón de esa mujer, tampoco le pasaba por su mente que el último tren se le iba. El comandante del Shinsengumi pensaba en las lágrimas de cocodrilo, esas lágrimas exageradas por una falsa pena, y las comparaba con las lágrimas de un gorila que a esas alturas ya parecía más un chimpancé bebé llorando por el amor de su madre...

Sus lágrimas, esas lágrimas saladas de gorila, eran reales no como la de los cocodrilos llorando luego de devorar a su presa. Lo de ellos era un proceso natural donde su ojo se protegía y lo de él iba ligado a los sentimientos (y venían de una pena que afligía a su corazón).

Mientras que las lágrimas de cocodrilo no tenían nada de sentimental, las suyas sí (porque la soledad tocaba su puerta bajo un cielo sin estrellas).

Kondo abrazó sus rodillas, hundió su rostro en ellas y solo escuchar su nombre lo haría levantar el rostro:

―¡Kondo-san!

Dio un pequeño respingo tras escuchar varias voces que le hablaban en unísono. No era tanta sorpresa, de seguro los chicos lo habían estado buscando (en ese entonces las lágrimas de pena se mezclaron con las de culpa). Podía percibir alivio en sus voces, era de esperarse porque ellos siempre se preocupaban por él. Veían por su bien y preferían mil veces tenerlo cerca para poder protegerlos.

―¡Toshie, Sougo! ―lloriqueó, encogiéndose en su lugar. No tenía ánimo de dar la cara pero al sentir que ellos ponían su mano sobre sus hombros, cada quien en uno de ellos. Kondo sintió calidez en el alma y con eso, fue levantando el rostro lentamente; Sougo estaba a un lado de él y Toshie estaba a sus espaldas, ambos estaban agachados para estar a su altura.

―Te hemos estado buscando todo el día, Kondo-san.

Él asintió apenado. _Siempre lo supo._

_El Shinsengumi no descansa en San Valentín._

―El resto está preocupado. Recibimos un _paquete extraño_ a tu nombre y creímos que estabas en peligro.

Kondo se rió, ignorando el problema y las preocupaciones. Nada malo había pasado y como su líder, tenía que ser la voz motivacional del grupo. Tenía que ser el primero en mantener la calma y descartar problemas (aunque ignoraba las amenazas de esos momentos). Él estaba bien (la espada que atravesaba su corazón comenzaba a desvanecerse) y estaba en compañía, así que no importaban los peligros (no le iba a pasar nada).

―Estoy bien... qué bueno que no estuve ahí ―bromeó, haciendo que los dos negaran ―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó Kondo, sorbiendo las lágrimas y cambiando rápido el tema.

―Va a ser media noche ―Hijikata fue quien respondió, estaba serio y provocó que Kondo suspirara sonoramente.

―Entonces, el día aún no termina... ―sonó decepcionado y por unos segundos, nadie dijo nada.

Kondo no quería hablar y sus subordinados respetaban su silencio.

Hijikata se irguió para encender un cigarrillo. Primero inhaló y se tomó su tiempo para expulsar el humo.

―Es hora de volver, Kondo-san. Todos tienen que saber que estás bien.

Él asintió.

―Está bien, denme unos segundos... ―hizo por levantarse pero fue interrumpido antes de que se alzara más.

―Por cierto, Kondo-san ―esta vez se trató de Sougo quien atrajo la atención del comandante ―tenemos esto para ti.

Ladeó su rostro mientras observaba cómo Sougo le mostraba una pequeña caja de chocolates envuelta en un moño de color rojo. Los ojos de Kondo se abrieron con sorpresa y su expresión se conmovió notoriamente. Sus ojos brillaban con ilusión y se adornaban de más sentimientos en forma de agua (porque las lágrimas de los gorilas eran reales, no como la de los cocodrilos. ¡Punto para los gorilas!).

―¡Toshie! ¡Sougo! ―su grito fue mucho más alegre.

―¡Kondo-san! ―tras de ellos escucharon la voz de Yamazaki, quien estaba acompañado por el resto del Shinsengumi y ninguno contenía la emoción de verlo. Todo el cuartel estaba feliz de encontrar a su líder bien (y en una pieza). Le hacían los honores como saludo y cuando este terminó de sacudir sus pantalones, tras levantarse, vio que todo el grupo tenía chocolates para él.

Conteniendo las lágrimas y lleno de calidez en el alma, la espada que atravesaba su corazón ya había desaparecido. Se sentía mejor. Kondo los vio a todos ellos y se puso en firmes. ―¡Shinsengumi! ―expresó heroicamente, los demás imitaron su posición ―los samuráis más que honor, tienen sentimientos y los defienden con su espada. Le son leales a su razón de ser y no nos importa cortar aquello que atenta contra eso que protegemos con tanta lealtad... y tal vez eso que defendemos con orgullo y honor sea un país, las personas que queremos, nuestras ideas o a la mujer que amamos... ¡No importa cuál sea la razón, Shinsengumi! ¡Ustedes deben mantenerse fieles a sus convicciones y sentimientos! no importa si es navidad o San Valentín. No importa si una mujer les da chocolates o no, lo que importa en verdad es esto ―Kondo desenvainó su espada y la alzó en el aire―: ¡A comeeeer que son muchos chocolates!

Porque aún era día para romper la dieta.

Porque no importaba si los obsequios venía por parte de una mujer o de la familia.

Porque al final, las lágrimas de los cocodrilos eran falsas y la de los gorilas eran reales y por eso los cocodrilos no podían ser comandantes del Shinsengumi (¡Nuevo punto para el gorila!).

* * *

Al día siguiente, en las instalaciones del Shinsengumi se analizaba un caso que había estado causando estragos en San Valentín.

―Hijikata-san...

―¿Hubo más víctimas? ―fue directo porque era un tema importante que tenía que atender ya. El vice-comandante del Shinsengumi estaba serio y Yamazaki asintió, tragando saliva y temeroso de que su información no fuera útil para su superior _(¡Seppuku!)._

―Es como una ola de infección, varios hombres cayeron intoxicados el día de ayer.

Hijikata encendió un cigarro y luego de dedicarse a fumar. Le desagradaba eso porque si sus sospechas estaban siendo canalizadas bien, toda la investigación apuntaba a que alguien en particular se dedicó a escoger a esos afectados por razones que desconoce y disfrazaba sus criminales intenciones bajo el concepto de mercadotecnia del día; _un infierno lleno de buenas intenciones._

Y Kondo-san pudo ser una víctima.

―¿Hay víctimas mortales?

Yamazaki negó. ―Todos están hospitalizados por intoxicación, ninguno ha recobrado la consciencia hasta el momento.

Rechistó de mala gana, entonces no habría pistas por seguir si no había a quién interrogar. No había más que un patrón: hombres intoxicados luego del San Valentín y luego de comer...

―¿Algo más que deba saber?

―Bueno, todas las víctimas se encontraron con _algo_ en sus manos.

Abrió los ojos. ―¿Era lo mismo? ―Yamazaki asintió.

―Era como lo que Kondo-san recibió el día de ayer...

Asintió. Así que estaba en lo correcto, alguien hizo el intento de atentar contra la integridad de Kondo-san y tal vez, no pararía hasta logarlo. Tenían que estar alerta para protegerlo porque además de todo eso, había algo que no le cuadraba en el caso. Si se quería envenenar a alguien, bastaba con unas gotitas en la comida. Era bastante fácil ser discreto con eso. Pero esta persona quería ser vista o no tenía miedo de nada porque "ese veneno que repartió" no se veía nada bien, ¿por qué la gente comería algo tan malo, feo y apestoso? ¿A caso los obligaban a comer? ¿Quién podría ser un monstruo y un estúpido a la vez?

Lo que fuera, tenían que encontrarlo rápido... antes de que atacara de nuevo a Kondo-san.

―Oye Yamazaki, ¿Dónde quedó la caja?

―¿La caja? ―se preguntó y trató de recordarlo...

Y de pronto, el aludido abrió los ojos y con temor, entornó los ojos hacia la oficina de Kondo-san.

El terror se apoderó de ambos...

―¡KONDO-SAN!

* * *

Y no muy lejos de las instalaciones del Shinsengumi...

―Di ¡Aaah!, Gin-san ―se inclinó hacia él, ofreciéndole un poco del chocolate que le había sobrado el día de ayer.

Gintoki apretó los labios con todas sus fuerzas y se fue echando hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

―Me sobró todo este chocolate y lo quiero compartir con ustedes ―dijo dulcemente ―¡Así que abre la maldita boca! ―exclamó molesta, estrellando su muestra contra los labios apretados de Gintoki, si él no abría la boca ella abriría un orificio para que se lo coma. ¡Lo haría o dejaría de llamarse OTAE SHIMURA!

―¡Yo puedo comerlo, Otae-chan! ―exclamó Kyuubei, llevando una gran muestra hasta su boca...

―¡ESPERA KYUUBEI-SAN! ―Shinpachi trató de detenerla pero fue demasiado lento.

―¡GIN-CHAN! ―Kagura gritó asustada al verlo caer al suelo.

_¿Cuántos más Otae?_

_¿Cuántos más?_

Pero ella era la que más sonreía ese día que se bañaba con lágrimas de gorilas.

* * *

**¿Fin? ¿Continuará?**

* * *

Yo deseo muchas cosas pero una de las que más deseo es que Kondo sea feliz. Amo la lealtad del Shinsengumi hacia él y el amor que se tienen, son una familia. De verdad que sus lazos y personalidades son muy importantes para mí. Me inspiran. Me hacen sonreír y esa parte de mi vida se llama felicidad. JUAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. Si está OOC lo siento.

PD: Síp. Otae le mandó chocolates a Kondo pero sabemos que ella es un desastre en la cocina. Además pues sí, siempre lo rechaza pero ha demostrado tener buenos sentimientos (no es mi personaje favorito) y a tiene sus momentos con el gorila. Y pues sí, ella masacró a los hombres xDDDDDDD menos mal que Kondo estaba fuera y que lo cuidan (?) XDDDDDD

Preguntas: ¿Otae los va a envenenar a todos? XD

Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
